Something Borrowed
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: The Titans have an unwanted visitor in the Tower who they assume to be a mouse, but what happens when that "mouse" turns out to be a borrower named Cat. Will they befriend the young borrower or send her from the tower.
1. Chapter 1

Something borrowed Beccalovesbumblebee Disclaimer I do not own Teen titans or The borrowers series I just borrowed the concept of borrowers and The teen titans but they still dont belong to me :P Cat is the Oc in this story

Things had become hard since Cyborg amped up the security in the tower I could barely borrow what I needed anymore... It is nearly impossible to borrow anything now the titans have blocked most of my holes, and put traps in certain parts of the house. It is coming to the point where I might have to move again. "You won't make another move Cat." I said knowing that it was the truth. I wouldn't be able to move again it was too much, and I don't have enough food to make the trip. I heard footsteps above me, and then I heard voices.

"Star I haven't noticed anything missing from the kitchen lately, and I haven't heard any sounds in the night, so I am guessing we have trapped the mouse now all we have to do is catch it." Cyborg said standing right above me.

"How do you plan on catching it if it is trapped under the floor?" Starfire asked.

"I made a group of robots to go down under the floor to catch the mouse." I heard Cyborg say as they continued down the hallway.

"They're going to send something down here to catch me. I can't be caught not now Cyborg would kill me for stealing from them." I said with a shiver. The sad part about this was they were right I am trapped basically they closed most of my holes. I started running through the tunnels until I came to one of the open holes. I looked out cautiously making sure no one was out there. The coast was clear, and I was standing on top of their fridge. I looked down. "How am I going to get down there?" I asked myself quietly. I didn't think it through very well, but I tried to climb down the side of the fridge. I got about half way down when I heard someone coming, and I fell off the fridge. I was lucky that I could call my powers at the last minute to put myself gently on the ground. I hid in between the cabinets as the footsteps got closer. They passed me, and then left the room. "Get whatever you can get Cat nothing more, nothing less." I said to myself. The only problem was that I had no equipment for borrowing, because I got separated from all my equipment. So I was counting on my powers to get me up there. I focused hard enough, and concentrated hard enough, and before I knew it I was on the counter top. There was a bucket that had sugar in it. "I could use some sugar." I thought to myself. I went over to it quickly, and grabbed some sugar. There was also a loaf of bread on the counter top. I got some bread, and I carried the sugar in a makeshift bag I made out of a small piece of the bag the loaf of bread was in.

I managed to make it back up the fridge and back to my house without being caught. As soon I seen the familiar set up of my living room I hit the floor. I laughed, and said. "I made it. Oh my God I made it." I just continued to laugh. I got up a minute or two later to make sure I locked up all the gates. I put away all of the food I gathered into the kitchen, checked to see if I still had water, and after that was all done I went back to my living room which was also my bedroom to look for any of my borrowing equipment was in there. I found my borrowing bags, a couple of pin hooks, and the fishing hook and string I used as a tether line. I set my equipment aside, and went off to the couch to sleep there would be no borrowing tonight because Robin had called the Titans together for a meeting.

(Raven's P.o.v.)

Cyborg had asked me to use my powers to search the tower to see if I could locate the intruder. My search came up empty from what I have found there is no one else in the tower that wasn't here before.

"Raven." Someone called my name as they knocked on my door. "Robin has called us together for a meeting please join us." I opened my door to see Starfire floating outside my door.

"Ok Star I'm coming." I said following her. When me, and Starfire made it into the main living area all the boys were seated at the table with various objects, and papers. I took my seat next to Robin, and Cyborg who was watching some tape on a small T.V. that was sitting on the table.

"So now that we are all here Robin what is this all about?" Beast boy asked.

"Well we are here to discuss what we have found in the "mouse hunt." Robin said. "Beast boy why don't you start what have you found?" As if in surprise that he was being called on first Beast boy jumped a little, and looked taken back by this, but he quickly bounced back, and said.

"Well I have been sniffing around for any foreign scents of any sort of animals scent there is none; I haven't picked up anything out of the ordinary." Beast boy finished.

"Ok Raven your turn." Robin said. Everyone turned, and looked at me except Cyborg who was still staring at the small T.V. screen.

"I searched the tower for any new presence in the tower there is none, and the only animal presence I can sense is Beast boy, so I think whatever it was-"

"YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" Cyborg yelled.

"What is it Cyborg?" We all asked at the same time.

"Well I was watching over the security footage, and I spotted our intruder, and it's no mouse." Cyborg said.

"Well what is it then?" Robin asked.

"It's what appears to be a small person probably no taller than 4 or 5 inches tall." Cyborg said. "Let me show you." He continued when he saw all the looks he was getting from us. Cyborg pushed a few buttons on the remote, and the T.V. in the living room flicked on, and the footage was already playing. "Watch the refrigerator." He said we all stared in amazement as we watched the small person come out to the edge of the fridge it looked down as if trying to figure a way down. I wasn't expecting it to try scale down the fridge all of a sudden it fell off, and I thought it died...Then I saw it after Beast boy passed in between the cabinets. I sighed in relief quietly. The next thing it did was somehow levitate onto the counter top it was gathering bread, and sugar. Then it levitated back to the top of the fridge, and disappeared again. "We have a little thief on our hands." Cyborg said.

"It only took food probably what it needs to survive, I mean you seen how it looked even being it's sized it looked skinny, and way underfed." I said in the small person's defense.

"Raven has a point, if it was a mouse it's one thing, but this intruder seems human, and has powers like some of us, and it is definitely different like us." Starfire said.

"Ok so what you're saying is-" Robin started to say.

"YOU WANNA MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE LITTLE THEIF!" Cyborg interjected again.

"And possibly make it part of our team." Starfire added.

"We have to make a plan to capture it, because it seems to shy away when one of us is around to hide." Robin said agreeing with the girls. That night they made a plan to capture the little person who lived in Titans tower un-noticed until now.

Beccalovesbumblebee~ So what you guys think? R&R Please my first fic other than transformers and my first crossover of anything. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Something borrowed

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or the concept of the borrowers they belong to the brillant people that made them

Chapter Two

(Raven's P.O.V.)

After Robin called the meeting to a close we had put our plan to catch the little person into action. We put out cookies, and a spool of thread on the counter. I placed a hex on the cookies, the thread, and the sugar so when the little person went to get some they would be frozen in place. Just to make sure it worked we had Beast boy touch a cookie, and he froze instantly. I dropped the spell from him, and asked.

"Did that hurt you?" He shook his head, and said.

"No not at all. I just felt my joints lock into place then my body just sort of went numb. I was just stuck in place completely immobilized." After our trap was set, and we were certain it would work, we all we to bed hoping that the little person would fall into our trap.

(Cat's P.O.V.)

I woke up a few hours later, to find that it was still dark. "Maybe I should go borrowing if the coast was clear." I thought aloud. I went to the cabinet where I kept my borrowing supplies in, and grabbed my gear. I headed up to one of the only exits I had left on the top of the fridge. I looked out of the hole; because it was dark I couldn't see anything because it was so dark. I poked my head out so that I could see if the coast was really clear. The coast was clear so I walked out to the edge of the fridge, grabbed out my hook with the long thread on it. I hooked the hook in the hinge of the refrigerator door. Then I scaled down the fridge. As I made it to the floor I grabbed out my other hook with the shorter thread attached to it. I threw that hook up unto the counter top, and pulled on it until it caught on something. I pulled on it twice to make sure it was secure. Then I started to scale up the cabinets up unto the counter top. I looked around someone had left out a plate of cookies. "Beast boy." I said with a laugh. When I went to grab at a cookie to break pieces off of it something strange happened, I felt all of my joints lock as I slid to the counter top, then I went completely I numb. "They trapped me, they made a plan, and then they trapped me. I just hope if they are going to kill me they would do it fast." I thought to myself. I spent hours just thinking of ways they could kill me, and honestly I was scared. I had no idea how much longer I had to live, and if I had to guess I would give it a couple hours at the most. After a while the numbness had subsided, but my joints were still locked in place so I couldn't move. I was just waiting for someone to come in, and find me. I waited for hours until I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up the morning light was flooding through the windows. I was sad to see that I was still in the same position that I was in when I fell asleep. I was just hoping that someone would come in, and find me already so they could kill me, and get it over with already, because the waiting was becoming agonizing. I heard footsteps coming this way which made me want to run, and hide somewhere, but I couldn't I was trapped. Whoever it was came into the kitchen opened the fridge, gasped because they saw me I guessed, and quickly left the room to get the others I was again guessing. A few minutes later I hear four sets footsteps heading this way, then they entered the room. That is when my sense kicked in my elbows ached, and as they got closer the pain got worse.

"The trap worked we caught it." I heard Robin say, from the opposite side of the counter.

"We caught it, what are we going to do with in?" Beast boy asked loudly.

"I'M NOT AN IT I AM A SHE! IF YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME PLEASE MAKE IT QUICK!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"She can talk!" Cyborg yelled, and I cringed from the power of his voice.

"Yes I can talk. What do you want with me?" I asked.

"We want to talk to you to see why you are living here, and if you are a threat to us." Robin said. I laughed.

"Me? A threat to you guys? That's funny." I said barely able to get that out before I started to laugh again. They were quiet for a while then it finally hit me they were all standing behind me. "Why are you guys standing behind me like you guys are afraid of me, which you have no reason to be I can't move remember, and you said you wanted to talk to me it would help if I could see you guys." I said, and then they moved so that they were standing in front of me. They we towering over me, I just sat there looking up at them waiting for someone to speak.

"You told us before if we were going to kill you to do it fast, why are you so sure that we are going to kill you?" Raven asked.

"It's what your kind does to my kind when we are discovered," I said looking away from them.

"Why would we kill you if we found you?" Starfire asked.

"We take what we need to live from you guys, when no one is around to see us, we just take things we need to survive. Other than coming out to borrow I spend my time under the floor, and in the walls." I said sort of explaining how I lived.

"So you live off of us by stealing?" Cyborg asked loudly.

"I guess so...but you have to understand that no one is supposed to know about us, I was taught that being seen by a human was the worst thing that could happen to a borrower." I said in my defense.

"What's a borrower?" Robin questioned.

"It's my race of people; we are called that because we borrow what we need from humans, so that we can live ourselves." I said, I had finally regained full feeling in my legs, feet, arms, and hands. I tried to stand up, and once I put weight on my legs I fell back down with a scream of pain. They looked at me with puzzled expressions, at Raven.

"It's the spell she is regaining feeling, but she is still immobilized." Raven said.

"Can you lift the spell please?" I asked.

"Will you run?" Robin asked me with a stern expression.

"No I swear I won't run, there is no point for me to even try to run you guys would catch me." I said with total honesty.

"Alright." Raven said then she closed her eyes inhaled deeply, then exhaled, I felt my joints unlock as she did this. I went to stand up, and fell backwards. Before I hit the counter top someone's hand was under me, I looked up to see that it was Raven.

"Thank you." I said as I stood up, she smiled at me. "I am sorry I am just curious how did you guys know I was here?" I asked, because that was something that I couldn't figure out myself.

"We caught you borrowing on the security camera." Robin said.

"Oh," Was all I had to say.

"We also saw that you have an ability." Raven said. "

Yes I do, but I can't exactly control it." I said honestly.

"Can you show us?" Robin asked, and I nodded in response. I focused my energy on the spool of thread, and it lifted off of the counter top.

"That's cool." Beast boy yelled. When he did that he broke my concentration, and I ended up throwing him across the room. Everyone gasped.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that!" I said hoping that they wouldn't crush me where I stood for what I had just done.

"It's ok, it was only an accident you told us you can't control your powers. We are more shocked that you are that powerful." Robin said.

"Beast boy you ok?" I asked him as he got up, and came back over to the others.

"Yeah I'm-Wait you know our names?" Beast boy asked me. I nodded then answered.

"I have lived here alone for so long I just learned your names because I overheard them a lot." I said hoping they wouldn't think that I was trying to eaves drop on them.

"You are alone?" Raven asked with sympathy in her voice.

"Yes my parents died years ago that just left me, and my sister who I lost a few years ago. Since then I have been alone." I said as a few tears ran down my face.

"I am sorry uhh. We don't even know your name." Robin said.

"My name is Cat." I said with a smile.

"That is a lovely name." Raven said.

"Ok I need to ask this because I won't be able to relax until I know. Do I have to move now?" I asked not knowing what they would say...


	3. Chapter 3

Something Borrowed

Disclaimer I do not own teen titans or the borrowers they belong to their rightful owners

(Cat's P.O.V.)

"What do you mean move?" Starfire asked me.

"I mean like leave, pack up my stuff, and leave." I said honestly.

"Why would you do that?" Beast boy asked.

"If you guys want me to leave I will leave." I said answering him.

"We don't want to leave, that wouldn't be fair of us to make you leave." Robin said.

After me, and the Titans just talked. I went home, and tried to relax. "They said you can stay cat." I said trying to reassure myself that what just happened was actually happening.

Days had passed, and the Titans just seemed busy, it was silent in the tower. Cyborg was working in his lab on some new invention. Starfire, and Robin were working on building something in a new room. Beast boy was playing video games. The only person that I didn't know what they were doing was Raven. I decided to go up to her room to see what she was doing, so maybe if she wasn't busy we could talk.

I traveled through the tunnel that should lead up to Raven's room. I was at the entrance to her room. I poked my head out so I could see if she was busy. Raven was meditating. I stepped out into her room, and said. "Raven I don't mean to interrupt. She stopped floating, and was sitting on the bed looking for me. I focused, and moved myself to her bed.

"What's going on Cat?" Raven asked me.

"I was just wondering what you guys were up to, and if you guys could help me." I said hoping that Raven wouldn't laugh at me.

"Help you with what? Are you in some kind of trouble?" She asked me, with genuine worry in her eyes.

"No not at all. I was just wondering if you could help me gain control over my powers." I said hoping she wouldn't be mad at me because I asked her for help.

"Sure I can try." Raven said with a smile. "Now you need to relax, ok." I did as she said. I relaxed myself, and slowed my breathing. "Cat you need to focus your energy on your center." Raven continued. I did, and then I couldn't feel the bed under me any longer. "Good Cat. Now say this with me. Azarath metrion zinsos." Me, and Raven chanted together.

We did that for a while until Raven spoke again. "Now focus your energy on the book over there."

"Ok." I said as I focused on the book.

"Now move it. You can do it Cat." Raven said.

I lifted it up with my powers. "I did it." I said.

"I knew you could." Raven said.

Me, and Raven just talked after that until we decided it would be best to say bye, and for me to go home. I went home, and found that I had no food left again. I decided to go up to the kitchen to find some food. I knew that the Titans did not care if I took food. I went through the tunnel that would let me out under the counter. When I climbed up to the counter top I found that Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all in the room.

"Cat we just sent Raven, and Beast boy to look for you." Robin said when he saw me.

"Look for me why? " I asked hoping they weren't changing their minds about letting me stay in the tower.

"We have a surprise for you." Starfire said excitedly.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"We will show you." Cyborg said.

"Come with me friend." Starfire said extending her hand for me to stand on. At first I wasn't sure if I should climb on to her hand, but I trusted her so reluctantly I climbed onto her hand.

They took me to door of a room I didn't recognize. Raven and Beast boy met us at the door. They opened the room, and the room was filled with furniture, and some random weights. I noticed that on the one wall that was parallel to the window that there was a series of shelves that had small objects on them.

"What's all this for?" I asked the Titans.

"It's for you Cat. We want for you to have your own place in the tower. It wouldn't be fair to you if we left a member of our team to live under the floor like a rodent." Robin said.

"Hey." I yelled.

"You know what I mean Cat we don't think you need to hide anymore." Robin said.

"Thank you so much, I couldn't ever repay you for this." I said to my new friends.

"You don't have to repay us after the way I treated you….." Cyborg said and I could tell he felt bad.

"Cyborg it is ok." I said trying to help him feel better.

"I want to make it up to you, so I made this for you." Cyborg said, and then he put a metal belt on my waist.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the belt.

"I will show you." Cyborg said, then he had Star put me on the floor, then he had reached down, and pushed the button on the belt. I wasn't sure what happened, but I went from being four and a half inches tall to being four and a half feet tall.

"What just happened?" I asked looking at Cyborg with a confused expression.

"I made an invention to change your size from your normal to an average human size, it could be useful in a fight, and for training." Cyborg said.

"Yes, but where did the belt go?" I asked him.

"The belt is right here." Cyborg said pointing at the ring on my finger.

"This is so sweet." I said then I hugged Cyborg. He lifted me off of the ground with little effort.

"It's no problem Shorty." Cyborg said picking at Cat.

"Cyborg aren't you forgetting something." Robin said.

" Ohh yeah I have this for you to." Cyborg said then ha handed me a titan communicator.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at the team.

"Yes." All of the titans answered me.

The titans left me alone to get settled in I shrank back down to normal size, and then began to explore the shelves that Robin, and Star had put up so that I wouldn't be on the floor if one of them would wander in not paying attention to where I was. I went back home to gather my things, and to move them into my new room.


	4. Chapter 4

Something borrowed

Disclaimer- I do not own the borrowers series or the teen titans I just borrowed the characters and the concept they all belong to their rightful owners.

(Cat's P.O.V.)

I had spent the next few weeks getting settled in to life with the titans, we trained together, and we became close. Robin had told me that the next time they went out on a mission that I could go with them. I had gained better control over my powers also had perfected my fighting technique. I was just meditating when Beast boy, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg came into the room.

"Where's Cat?" Beast boy asked loudly.

When he said that he broke my concentration, so I began to fall from the place where I was levitating nearly at the ceiling. I was falling to the floor as I was trying to call up my powers to keep me from hitting the floor, but I couldn't so I was doing a face dive unto the floor. When I hit the floor it hurt, but I would live. When Cyborg, Starfire, and beast boy saw that I had fallen to the floor they were all extremely worried.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Starfire asked.

"Yes I am fine, Beast boy just caused me to lose focus again." I answered them.

"You really need to quit doing that!" Cyborg yelled at Beast boy smacking him in the back of the head.

"It's ok I'm fine Cyborg really." I said to him then he reached down, and picked me up.

Cyborg, and the others took a seat on the couch, and I knew they wanted to ask me something.

"Did you guys need something?" I asked them.

"Well we were thinking, and we were wondering how is it that you got to the tower? We are not trying to be mean, but we are on an island." Beast boy explained.

"Well….. It's a long story." I said.

"Cat if you don't want to talk about it that's ok." Cyborg said to me.

"No it is ok I want to tell you. I had once lived in a house with your average human family, and well I lived a lot like I did here I would hide during the day, and then I would borrow at night. Well it wasn't just me in the house I lived in the house with my sister. The family we lived with had a young boy he was probably 10 or 11 years old. We had our borrowing scheduled out to the tea, but it only took one mistake when we were out one night borrowing some sugar, or something like that the boy had come in to get a glass of water when he spotted us. He captured us, and he kept us in a jar. He would let us out only if we promised not to try to run away from him, which we did just so we could get out to move around, and to get some air. He also had us help him detail his toy boat that he was going to race it in the cities boat race. Well he thought it would be cool if me, and my sister rode in his boat. So he put us in the boat, and put us in the race. He never counted on me, and my sister taking control of the boat, and taking it of course." I told them most of the story.

"Well what happened next?" Starfire asked.

"Well we just drifted for a while until we hit some turbulence it was too much for our little boat my sister fell out, and this big fish pulled her under before I could react to her falling in. I watched for her, but she never came back to the surface. So I just sailed on my own for a while until I made it the tower….." I said finishing the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Something borrowed

beccalovesbumblebee~ I just want to say thank you to all of my sweet reviewers You guys make me quite happy and I hope you enjoy this fic. I do not own teen titans or the borrowers

(Cat's P.O.V.)

"That is horrible Cat I am so sorry you went through that," Beast boy said trying to help me feel better.

I wasn't sure what had happened, but there was a sort of alarm that was way louder, than I ever remember it being.

"Titans! We have to go Cinderblock is terrorizing the city!" Robin yelled opening the door.

When Robin yelled Cyborg reacted, and got up which threw me off of his shoulder. I was falling for all of four seconds before Cyborg caught me.

"I got you. You ready?" Cyborg asked me.

"As I will ever be," I said bracing myself for whatever I would find in this fight.

We made it to the city quickly me, and Robin were taken across the water by Starfire. When I saw the huge monster that was smashing cars, I truly felt small. This being made the titans look small, and me in comparison I would be like a spec of dirt. I decided I should not let his size scare me. I admit as we were flying over him I jumped. I had to try to dent him at least. I sent out as much power as I could to shield myself, and to crack this "Cinderblock." I did a little better than I had expected I had knocked a hunk of his shoulder off. Cinderblock was barely phased, and Robin was giving me a look that meant I would be in some trouble when we got back to the tower.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled, and the team listened, and proceeded to attack Cinderblock.

Cinderblock had Robin on the ground unconscious, had messed up Cyborgs hand canon, and threw Beastboy into the next state. Raven, Starfire, and I were doing the best we could to fight him off. He had Raven, and that was when I had it. I finally pushed the button on my belt, and pulled Raven away from him with my powers.

"Thanks," Raven said.

Cyborg finally got himself put back together, and Starfire had helped Robin get up.

"We ready?" Robin asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Raven asked.

"You mean?" I asked.

"I do." Robin asked.

I pushed my button again, and went back down to size, then Starfire held me in her hand, and flew above Cinderblock.

"Cat you ready?" Starfire asked.

"Yes I am," I answered her.

"Put up your shield," Starfire said then she proceeded to throw me at Cinderblock, but instead of hitting him I went through him, and I think I was in his heart.

(Raven's P.O.V.)

I didn't think it was a good idea when they suggested throwing Cat at Cinderblock. I was worried that her shield would fail, and that she would be horribly injured or even die. What happened shocked us all Cat never made contact with Cinderblock she went through him. All we could hear was him screaming in pain, and he seemed to be clenching his chest.

"What's wrong with him?" Beastboy asked us.

"Cat," We all answered as Cinderblock finally gave into the pain, and fell to the ground.

"Where is she?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

"I will try to sense her," I said, and then I began to search for her. I found her it seems that she rolled out of Cinderblock, and was sleeping under some rubble.

I scooped her up gently , and then woke her up.

"Chrissy what happened?" Cat asked in obvious confusion.

"Who is Chrissy?" I asked her.

"No one important," Cat said.

We had Cinderblock taken away, and then we went back to the tower to celebrate, and have some dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Something borrowed

Beccalovesbumblebee- Thank you to all my reviewers that have been following this story. Thanks especially too Fantasy Dreamer45678 who has been following this story and has kept with me on it this whole time. Without a further a due I do not own Teen titans or the borrowers series they belong to the brilliant people that made them.

Something borrowed

(Cat's P.O.V.)

A few days had passed, and I never told anyone about Chrissy, or the nightmares that seemed to persist since I made it to the tower. I didn't want to sleep at all anymore. I would wake up, and draw the man in the mask that has been haunting my dreams. I would wander the halls at night just trying to stay awake, and during the day I wouldn't leave my room other than to eat, or go to the bathroom. I couldn't let them see me like this it would hurt them. When I saw Raven in the hallway I didn't make eye contact, but I knew she was trying to see what was wrong with me.

(Beast boy's P.O.V.)

I was just walking the halls, when I bumped into Cat, I knocked her down, and when I helped her back up. She reminded me of Terra. I saw Terra in her eyes, and in her face. I leaned in and kissed her, forgetting that she wasn't Terra. When I opened my eyes I seen Cat's face was warped in a mixture of shock and confusion. I looked at her then I looked down the hallway where I saw an angry Cyborg storming away back towards his room.

"Cat I am sorry, I thought you were someone else. So sorry," I said walking away tripping over my own feet trying to catch up with Cyborg.

When I made it to Cyborg's room, I knocked on his door. He never answered me so I just stepped into his room.

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW?!" Cyborg yelled at me.

"Cyborg I can explain," I said trying to defend myself.

"What could you possibly say that would make this any better? Every time I like someone Beast boy you make your move on them, and then take them away first it was Terra now its Cat can't you just give me a chance for once?" Cyborg asked me.

"Cyborg I only kissed Cat, because I thought she was Terra until I really looked at her, I am sorry Cyborg," I said apologizing to Cyborg, then I left the room only to find Cat standing outside the door. She looked at me then she ran back to her room.

(Cat's P.O.V.)

I was listening outside of Cyborg's room to make sure he didn't kill Beast boy. Cyborg said that he liked me for what reason I would never understand. I went back to my room as Beast boy exited Cyborg's room. Shortly after that there was a knock at my door.

"Come on in," I yelled sitting on the edge on my shelf, and just letting my legs hang over.

Beast boy, Robin, Raven, and Starfire came in, and looked at me.

"You guys need anything?" I asked them.

"We are going to dinner, and were wondering if you wanted to come with us," Robin said.

" No I think I will stay in tonight, but you guys go, and have fun," I said, because I didn't want to tag along just to ruin their fun.

"Cyborg said the same thing. He will be here with you," Raven said.

"I will keep him company, then," I said then I flashed them a smile.

The rest of the Titans left, so I had the tower to myself basically. I decided I would go find something to eat before I went to see if Cyborg wanted to talk, or watch a movie. I went into the fridge through the door the Titans made for me to get in the fridge, and out of it. I climbed up into the fridge, and looked around. There wasn't much food in fridge so I decided to look in the freezer for something that I could heat up to eat. I looked around, and didn't find anything to eat.

"No wonder why the others went out to eat there is nothing in the refrigerator," I said rubbing my arms to keep warm. I went to the door that leads back down to the fridge, but the door was shut, and when I pushed it the door wouldn't budge. I went to the big door, and tried to push it open desperately, but it wouldn't budge. I decided after about a half hour of trying to push it I just gave up, and sat down to try to conserve my energy, and my body heat. I was shaking, and I was becoming more, and more tired. I could barely keep my eyes open. I knew that this was a bad sign, but when I tried to move my body felt heavy. I gave in, and let sleep take me.


	7. Chapter 7

Something borrowed

Beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own teen titans or the borrowers

(Cat's P.O.V.)

I could feel myself slipping away; I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. My dreams finally shifted into my nightmare. The man was there, and he was talking to me.

"Not much longer now Cat soon you will be mine just like your sister was," the man said to me he was towering over me.

"I will never be yours," I said weakly in response.

"You are mistaken my dear you will be mine once you die that is the deal that was made between your parents, and myself you get to live your fragile little lives, then once you die and are reborn you will be mine, your body, and soul. Your sister fought me you have no choice, she ran to the titans. Not even they can save you from fate Cat," He said.

(Cyborg's P.O.V.)

I was just sitting in the living room when the others got back I was surprised to see that Cat was not with them.

"Where's Cat?" I asked them.

"We were just going to ask you the same thing," Raven said.

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"Cat told us that she was going to stay here to keep you company I don't think she would lie about that," Robin said.

"I haven't seen her," I said than I felt as if something was terribly wrong.

"Beast boy go check her room, we are going to look around the rest of the tower," Robin said giving the orders.

I searched around the living room, the kitchen, and in the main hallway. The others looked in the rest of the tower. When we all gathered in the living room again Beast boy had a notebook with him.

"What is that?" I asked pointing at the notebook.

"I found this open on Cat's desk you should see this," Beast boy said then he showed us all the picture in the notebook. It was a face we all knew.

"Slade," Robin said.

"Yes, but how would Cat know about him?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, but now we really need to find Cat," I said.

"Well I don't know where else she would be," Beast boy said as he tried to open up the refrigerator, but it wouldn't open.

"Why won't it open Beast boy?" Robin asked.

"I locked it up to mess with Cyborg, but-

"WHAT IF CAT IS IN THERE!" I yelled interrupting him.

"I will unlock it right now," Beast boy said then he pressed a button and the fridge made a sound like a car. I opened the door, and looked around in the fridge she wasn't there.

"Oh please no," I said then I opened up the freezer door, and there was Cat shaking like a leaf, and she looked like she was frozen. I picked her up, she was so cold. "Raven take her while I KILL Beast boy," I yelled as I handed Cat to Raven.

"Is she?" Starfire asked.

"No she is alive, but barely," Raven said trying to warm Cat up.


	8. Chapter 8

Something borrowed

Beccalovesbumblebee~ SOOOOO SORRY I left you with a major cliff hanger, but I am back :D and ready for an update. Without further ado I DO NOT OWN Teen titans or the borrowers series they belong to the brilliant minds that created them.

Chapter Eight

(Cyborg's P.O.V.)

About an hour had passed and Cat was slowly coming to. We were all worried, but Raven assured us that Cat would be fine, so we were just playing the waiting game now.

"She should be waking up any minute now," Raven said breaking the eerie silence. As Raven stepped away from the table, and we all were just watching and waiting for Cat to wake up. Cat's eyes flicked open and she slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked. She sounded terrified. "Have I died?"

"No Cat you are in the tower. We need to talk," Robin said as we all moved closer to the table that she was sitting on. We all took a seat at the table.

"Talk about what?" Cat asked.

"When we were looking for you we found your notebook open on your desk," Robin said.

"And?" Cat asked.

"We are concerned about your safety. You drew one of our biggest enemies, someone that has taken a lot from us," Starfire said showing Cat the picture she drew of Slade.

I could see her face warp in sadness, and maybe even fear. "Yes, but I can't be saved Star I will never be safe," Cat said.

"What do you mean Cat?" I asked.

"He is in my head, in my dreams, I can't get away just like Chrissy we can't escape him," She said crying.

"Cat he can't take you from us, and you told us that Chrissy had drowned in the lake," Cyborg said.

"He will get me no matter what, and yes she did," She answered me.

"How did he get her if she drowned?" Raven asked.

"He was promised our souls when we die. We like a lot of other beings are reborn after we die he was promised us after this life ended and the next began," Cat said.

"Who would promise that?" I asked her.

"My parents did we were at his mercy it was give in or we would all die. I was about nine when they made this deal. They did it so the man would spare us he knew we had powers and he wanted them, my parents were killed by him, but they gave me and my sister the rest of this life," Cat said.

"How will this work? Slade doesn't have that kind of power," Robin said.

"He works with a demon so the deal was made. I was hiding I hoped that this was all I horrible nightmare, but now I realize this is more real than I could have imagined," Cat said.

"You said that he is in your dreams?" Beast boy asked.

"Yes he has been, and Chrissy has been too she wishes I was with her," Cat said.

"Cat you were asleep in the freezer was he there then?" Raven asked.

"Yes he was I could feel myself slipping away, and heading towards this darkness that I think was Slade," Cat said.

"Raven how is he talking to her?" Robin asked.

Before Raven could even open her mouth to answer him Cat did. "He is using my powers to get into my mind."

"Cat I am sorry you got locked in the freezer in the first place I didn't mean to cause all of this," Beast boy said apologizing to Cat.

"Beast boy you didn't cause all of this. I have been in this situation for most of my life and I will be until I die," Cat said dismally.

"What did Slade say to you?" Robin asked.

"That I would soon be his that I could never escape him just like me my sister ran to you guys but she couldn't escape him just like I can't," Cat said but something wasn't right we never met Chrissy she died before Cat came to the tower.

"Cat you said Chrissy never made it to the tower with you so how did she run to us?" Raven asked.

"No it can't be," Beast boy said as he flipped through Cat's notebook.

"What is it Beast boy?" We all asked.

"Look at who Cat drew!" Beast boy yelled, and Cat cringed.

Beast boy showed us the picture Cat drew of Terra. "So that is my sister, Chrissy. What is the big deal?" Cat asked.

"We didn't know her as Chrissy we knew her as Terra," I said.

"You what?" Cat asked in shock.

"Terra was basically a nomad she moved from place to place mostly because she had no control over her powers she caused a lot of damage, and had no home. We took her in; she became one of the team, and a very good friend. She betrayed us and became Slade's apprentice helped him by telling him all of our weaknesses. In the end she used her powers to save us, but she paid a price she is currently frozen in time," Beast boy said telling the story of not only his best friend but also his girlfriend.

Cat wanted to see her so we took her to the place where Terra was. Cat was upset when she saw her. Her sadness was suspended in the air. Cat sat at Terra's feet and was crying her eyes out. "I'm so sorry Chris, so sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

Something borrowed

Beccalovesbumblebee~ Ok to those that read this I am going to start off by saying I am sorry that I have been gone for so long…I have just been going through so stuff, and I just haven't been able to write. Well enough of my lame excuses I am back and as you all know, but just in case you didn't know, I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR THE BORROWERS SERIES IN ANY WAY!

Something borrowed

Chapter eight

(Cat's P.O.V.)

Now that I knew what had happened to Chrissy I was upset and everyone in the tower knew it. They each told me that it wasn't my fault and that they would find a way to break the deal to keep me safe but I knew it would do no good, and that I was stuck. I blamed myself they couldn't change that.

I was asleep one night, and having one of my usual nightmares of Slade but this time we were just talking. For once he was not trying to cause me pain, just predicting the future.

"Cat I know what will happen to you soon you will be mine just like Chrissy was," Slade said with a serene calmness that sent chills through my bones.

"But I would have to-"

"Die," Slade said cutting me off.

"So I am going to die?" I asked him.

"Naturally everyone will," Slade said with a dry laugh.

"I will die soon won't I?" I asked

"Yes you will help the titans with one mission one that may save their lives, but it will cost you your life," Slade said.

"How will I die?" I asked him I figured he would know.

"Here," He said and then I felt this pain. It felt like I was being crushed.

I jolted awake in my bed. "Ok I am still alive," I said in shock.

"Cat are you awake?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, I am now. Wait Cyborg, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You ok Cat?" He asked.

"You didn't answer my question," I said in response.

"I came to talk to you about your sister, and are you ok?" Cyborg questioned me again.

"What about her? I am fine Cy just a nightmare. Trust me I'm fine," I said to him.

"I know how you feel Cat, and it really isn't your fault Cat, "Cyborg said.

'This again,' I thought. "How isn't it my fault?" I asked Cyborg.

"You can't control what happens Cat," He said which brought back what Slade said to me about my death, and then the pain that followed. I crumpled under the pain, and I knew I was crying at this point. I felt Cyborg reach out for me. I sat up instantly.

"Cyborg it is my fault! I was her big sister, and I couldn't save her when she needed me to protect her! And NO ONE CAN EVER CHANGE THAT!" I yelled at Cyborg. He didn't respond he got up and moved slowly towards my door. "Go to sleep Cy," I said quietly.

"You to Cat, get some rest," He said as he slid my door open, and left.

(Cyborg's P.O.V.)

I went to my room and got as much sleep as I could, and I tried not to think about Cat and how worried I was about her. When I woke up Robin, and the others were knocking on my door. "Come on in," I said.

We took a seat around my desk and I knew what Robin was going to say before he even said it.

"I have an undercover assignment, and I don't know who to pick for this job. Although I have a pretty good idea of who I want to do this mission," Robin said.

"Who do you plan on choosing?" I asked.

"Cat," Robin said. As he said her name I felt like my life had just stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

Something borrowed

beccalovesbumblebee~ Ok you know the drill I don't own teen titans or the borrowers series in any way as everyone should know by now. :D Enjoy my pretties.

Chapter 10

(Cyborg's P.O.V.)

I tried desperately to talk Robin out of his decision to send Cat out on an undercover assignment, but he made his mind up so I wasn't going to make any headway.

"Cyborg we have trained her since we have met her. I know she is ready for this. Trust my judgment," Robin said.

"Fine I am just not sure she is ready," I said.

After everyone left my room I decided it might be a good idea for me to try to talk to Cat. I went to her room and knocked on the door. I didn't hear a response, but as I walked away I heard her door slide open. As I turned around she leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at her gentle kiss it felt like we stood there forever until she broke the kiss, and backed away from me going back into her room leaving the door open for me. I went in and slid the door shut behind me silently. I wasn't sure what I was more shocked about the fact that she just kissed me or that she was human sized for the time being. I opened my mouth to speak but she spoke first.

"Cy I am so sorry for blowing up on you earlier I was out of line when I did that and I shouldn-" She was saying when I put my finger over her mouth.

"Cat it is fine I just wanted to talk, and to see if you are ok you seem shaken up," I said honestly.

"Cyborg I am fine it's just finding out all the nightmares are real, and then you add in everything with Chrissy-er-Terra I don't even know what to call her anymore," She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"None of this is your fault Cat," I said as reassuringly as I could.

"I know that, but it is just so frustrating I couldn't save her! I was supposed to protect her keep her safe instead I watched her die! I couldn't call on-" Cat was saying until I interrupted her with a kiss. I was trying to comfort her, and I couldn't think of anything better at the time. I backed away slowly and she moved with me trying desperately to stay in the kiss.

"Cat?" I mumbled finally ending the kiss mostly because Robin was banging on the door impatiently.

"I will get it!" Cat exclaimed getting up off of the place she was partially on my lap. "Hi guys! What is going on?" She asked when she saw everyone was standing outside the door.

"How are you Cat? What were you guys up to in here?" Beast boy asked with a wink.

"Nothing...What is going on?" Cat asked trying to change the subject.

"Well we have some news," Starfire said excitedly hugging Cat.

"Good news I hope," Cat said almost sarcastically.

"Well I think it is. Well it kind of is sort of. We have an undercover assignment for you Cat," Robin said.

"An assignment?" Cat asked.

"Yes one of our biggest enemies have been more active than normal which makes me think that they are gearing up for something big," Raven said.

"Who?" Cat asked.

"The hive," Robin said.

"We need you to infiltrate and get the information on what they are planning Cat," I said finally speaking. I looked into Cat's eyes even though she was trying not to look at anyone. She was afraid and I knew she would be but I didn't know exactly why.

(Cat's P.O.V.)

"I knew this day was coming. I knew I would get my first and only assignment if Slade was right. I was scared out of my mind and I didn't want to die. Hell I wasn't ready to die either, but I know I would go through anything for my friends. Even if this means I die. I am ready to do this for my team," I thought. 


	11. Chapter 11

Something borrowed

Beccalovesbumblebee~ Well hey there well I am back again and ready to continue my story. I see all you reviewers and it makes me happy I am so glad all of you like my story and I just want to THANK all of you for sending the love and taking the time to read this. OK If you are not already aware I DO NOT own Teen titans or the borrowers series.

Chapter 11

(Cat's P.O.V.)

A day had passed and all I had done was train with the titans to get ready for my mission. I had sparred with Robin, practiced my delflection with Starfire, meditated with Raven, even tried to fight off Beastboy, but it was noting compared to the fight I was about to walk into with Cyborg.

"Cat are you ready for this?" Robin asked giving me a drink of water, and patting my back.

"As I will ever be," I said as I rose from my seat and walked into the training room. There I found Cyborg standing in the center of the room with the rest of the team scattered around the room. I stood across from Cyborg and looked at him. He looked about as ready to do this as I was.

"Are you both ready?" Robin asked.

Me and Cyborg both nodded, and then we began to spar. As I expanded he contracted we moved in sync. We were like a well oiled machine. Then it stopped when I landed a kick on his chest. He grabbed my foot and threw me to the ground. I slid on the floor to the wall closest to Beastboy with a bang. I got up quickly and used my powers to throw Cyborg to the wall. I was concentrating hard until Cyborg shot at me breaking my concentration. My stuff on the walls began to shake.

"Lovers quarrel. Someone's getting angry," Beastboy said with a crooked smile.

I felt this weird sensation sweep over me and the room got very hot and bright for a second. It was fire that was coming from my hands. I hit Cyborg, and nearly took out Beastboy. I froze and hit the floor hoping that if I could pull myself together I would stop what I was doing. I couldn't hurt anyone else ever atleast not anyone that I cared about. Someone came over to me and had there hand on my shoulder.

"Cat are you ok?" Cyborg asked.

"No you need to leave before I hurt any of you. I can't hurt anyone esle," I said as I lifted my hand as if to point at them then put it back down worried that I would burn them. When none of them were moving I began to move them out of my room with my powers one by one with just my mind.

"Cat please you won't hurt me I know you won't," Cyborg said pleading with me as I slid the door shut behind him and then locked myself in. I shrank down to normal size and sat in the middle of room crying.

It was silent until I heard footsteps coming towards me until there was a shadow cast over me. I turned around expecting to see Cyborg, or any of the other titans, but instead standing there was Slade. I was up immediately and went back to human size. I stood in a fighting stance ready to stirke Slade.

"No need for that Cat," Slade said touching the side of my face, which made me try to kick at him which he blocked easily. "Not bad, but you can do better," Slade said taunting me. I punched and kicked at him but he kept deflecting my blows. He laughed as he threw me against the wall holding me there. I moved my hand trying to move away from him but the only thing I could do was burn him. He didn't scream but he released me and took a step back. "You see Cat you and your sister have one major flaw in common you both have tremendous power that you can't control, and that is why I am here to help you gain control of your fire," Slade said as my flames engulfed him and he disappeared from my sight. I was surrounded by the flames, and the heat. I heard the click of my door unlocking, then the door sliding open as I was crying trying to protect myself from Slade.

"Cat!" Cyborg yelled as he came to the edge of the circle of fire. When I didn't move he moved towards me through the flames, and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around my and began to pet the top of my head. I leaned into him, and just closed my eyes, just trying to breathe. "Shhhhh It's ok Cat. Everything is going to be ok Cat. I am here now and I am not going anywhere," Cyborg said pulling me close to him.

I nodded because I didn't trust myself to speak to him right now. I wanted to tell him everything that had just happened and the thing that had me so shaken up, but I couldn't tell him anything I have to do what I have to do nothing is going to change my fate...not even love. Cyborg got up and hauled me up with him. I was barely concious of what was going on. He held me bridal style, and carried me over to the couch and layed me down to go to sleep. I could see that the moon was rising and I was exhausted. I looked over at Cyborg who was sitting by the couch and was looking at me for a minute then he got up and went to the door turning the light off. He was sliding the door open slowly to leave.

"Stay," I muttered quietly.

"You want me to stay with you?" Cyborg asked me.

"Don't leave me Cy," I said.

"Cat I told you I am not going anywhere," He said shutting the door slowly. Then he crossed the room and took his spot back next to the couch. He took one of my hands in his, and began to play with my hair lazily. "Get some sleep Cat. You have a big day tomorrow," Cyborg said kissing my forehead, then my lips gently.

He was right I did have a big day ahead of me tomorrow. In the morning my mission would begin.

I drifted off to sleep holding Cyborg's hand. I just hoped I wouldn't see Slade again tonight. I was just trying to hold on to Cyborg hoping he could keep all the bad nightmares away.


	12. Chapter 12

Something borrowed

Beccalovesbumblebee~ Hey I am back again, and I just want to say thank you to all of you that read and or review this or any of my stories it means the world to me. I am glad you like my story, and thank you for taking the time to read this. I am sending out the love to everyone. Ok you know the drill I do not own Teen titans or the borrowers series.

Chapter Twelve

(Cat's P.O.V.)

When I woke up Cyborg's hand was still in mine. I smiled as I realized he hadn't left me.

"Cy wake up. It's morning well it's almost sunrise," I said shaking him. In response he only groaned. "Come on Cy please wake up I need to talk to you," I said pleading with him. When he didn't respond I kissed him a few times until he opened his eyes.

"Cat it's too early," Cyborg muttered. He was barely conscious.

"I know that Cy but I have to get ready to leave," I said.

"Leave?" He asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Yes Cy, my mission begins today," I said checking my belt, and the dial that me and Cyborg had fitted on there.

"You know how to use that?" Cyborg asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes do," I said then I turned the dial and then hit the button. I shrank down to about a half an inch tall.

"Cat please be careful you don't know what you are getting into," Cyborg said. He seemed louder than before. I nodded which I don't think he could see. "Come back to me Cat," Cyborg said as he moved his hand towards me then he moved it away. I turned the dial and got back to my normal size.

"Better?" I asked as loudly as I could.

"Good enough," Cyborg said as he cupped me in one of his hands. "You need to get ready," He said as he set me on my shelf, and then sat down on the couch.

"Gentlemen do not watch ladies get dressed now turn around," I said. Cyborg shrugged then got up and face the window. I pulled on my black training suit. I put my belt on and hooked my communicator to it. I jumped off of the shelf, and dove downwards and pulled myself up at the last second. I heard Cyborg gasp.

"Cat! Are you crazy?" Cyborg asked. I nodded.

I sat on Cy's shoulder as we moved to the living room. The others were waiting there for us. They briefed me on my mission and we got ready to send me out.

"We have been following them and we think if we can get you close enough you can "hitch a ride" with them so to speak," Robin said.

"How?" I asked.

"You shrink down small enough to conceal yourself on one of them," Robin said. I could sense Raven and Cyborg's disapproval from where I stood.

I slid down Cy's shoulder to his palm and shrank down to a fourth of an inch tall just as the tower's alarm went off.

"Titan's GO!" Robin yelled. I cringed under how loud he was.

As the team moved out Cyborg whispered. "Hang on tight Cat. I don't want to lose you literally." He smiled a little as he closed his hand around me.

The trip was bumpy but I stayed in Cyborg's hand. I heard fighting around me, one second I was in Cyborg's hand the next thing I knew I was on a big man that sort of smelled. I was under his hair by the back of his neck.

"Mammoth we got what we want let's get out of here," I heard a girl's voice call. Then we were moving out to I don't know where.


	13. Chapter 13

Something borrowed

beccalovesbumblebee~ Hey I apologize that I haven't updated in a while I have been sick and trying to sleep it off. Also the weather likes to play games with my head so bear with me. I do not own Teen titans or the borrowers series. Peace, Love, and RAINBOWS! Sorry this is a short chapter.

(Cat's P.O.V.)

I wasn't sure where I was headed, mostly because I was hanging on for dear life to the collar of Mammoth's shirt, and because I didn't have the courage to move from my spot until Mammoth seemed to stop to sit down. I jumped not knowing what I would find. I was falling from Mammoth's shoulder to the back of a huge couch. I saw a living space much like the one I called home with the Titans. I took a deep breath as I looked over the edge of the couch. It was a far drop, but I knew I had to make the jump. I took another deep breath as I stepped off the edge of the couch. I landed soundly mostly because of the techniques that Robin had taught me. I stood there pressed against the side of the couch. I looked to see that the cost was clear. When I didn't see or hear anyone moving towards me I ran in the direction of the closest wall which was unfortunately across the room. I made it there a quick as I could. I was just hoping that my powers wouldn't fail me now. "Come on," I whispered to myself. "Don't do this now," I begged. That was when I realized what I needed to do to get through the wall. I took a few steps back, and charged back at the wall before I hit the wall I shut my eyes. The impact never came though. When I opened my eyes I was laying on the ground inside the wall.

I set up my temporary living quarters deeper into the wall. I reached for my communicator. I held the button and spoke into it, "I'm in." I was hoping that the others had received my message but the only thing I heard back was static. I was trying not to panic, but it was becoming hard and my thoughts were not helping.

"What if they abandoned you Cat? What if they just left you to die?" My inner voice asked me.

I tried to ignore it but I couldn't do it anymore. "They wouldn't leave me to die not now not ever. I am not going to argue with myself now," I said. I knew it was getting late so I decided to get some rest. I would begin the real mission tomorrow.

(Cyborg's P.O.V.)

We retreated after the Hive five retreated. I decided to keep Cat enclosed in my hand until we made it back to the Tower. We moved as quickly as possible. As we all saw the familiar layout of our living room. Robin, and Starfire sat down immediately on the couch, Beast boy went to raid the fridge,and Raven already had her book out at the kitchen table. I opened my hand to reveal my empty palm.

"Oh my god," I said in shock.

"What?" The others all asked.

"I don't have Cat," I said.

"Where is she?" Raven asked.

"I don't know," I said slowly.

Everyone was standing around me with different looks of worry, and confusion.

"So you are saying we lost her?" Beast boy asked.

"Or that she is where she is supposed to be," Robin said.

"What do you mean?" I asked Robin.

"I mean that I believe that Cat was successfully set out on her mission. If she was lost I am sure she would have contacted us, or made it back here already," Robin said plainly which irritated me.

"But wouldn't she have contacted us once she made it to the Hive five headquarters," I said.

"Maybe she hasn't had a chance yet Cyborg she is undercover, and has to stay hidden," Robin said as he strolled to the couch casually and took a seat.

I wanted to hit him so bad I was just worried about Cat, but I just decided to check my communicator just as the others did. "I have nothing," I said as I shot the others glances.

"Me either," Raven said with a frown.

Starfire and Beast boy said the same. No one had heard from Cat, so we had no idea whether she was even alive anymore and that thought scared me.


	14. Chapter 14

Something borrowed

beccalovesbumblebee~ Hey y'all :D I am back! AND I'M EXCITED (as always...)! So yeah I do not own Teen titans or the borrowers series!

Advertisement paid for to myself by myself~ Well I am writing a Transformers fic on another account with my cousin, and I would love if you guys would check it out if you are interested. The author is ShadowRainbow! Please and Gracias!

WARNING! This is a short chapter that has so many feels that even I am crying. :'(

Chapter 14

(Cat's P.O.V.)

It had been days since I left the team. I didn't know what was wrong but my communicator was not working as far as I could tell. I had explored the hive five's base and had found their computer. I managed to hack into the mainframe, and download some of the files when the alarm went off. It was then that I realized that this was all a trap. They knew that they would send me. They knew where I was. They were coming for me. They were going to kill me...

And I was going to die...

I instinctively made myself bigger. Mostly because there was no point in hiding anymore they knew where I was and they were coming my was. I ran towards them hoping that I could get past them. I had no other way to run except towards my enemies. At one foot tall I managed to get past Mammoth, and Jinx. I grabbed a hold of my communicator and just hoped this message went through.

"Calling all Titan's! I hope this goes through. This was a trap they knew everything, and I won't be coming home. Please don't come after me... I love you guys, and Cy I am so sorry," I mumbled into the communicator inbetween the tears. I had made it to what looked like a training room, and that is when I realized that the only reason that I had got past Jinx and Mammoth is because they were herding me into the training room. It was a trap, and I had walked right into it again. Just as I turned around to retreat Mammoth and Jinx were there as the doors slid closed behind them.

"I am really going to enjoy this," Mammoth said with an evil smile.

"Yeah we get to break the Titan's new doll," Gizmo said with a laugh.

They were closing in on me, and there was nothing I could do.

(Cyborg's P.O.V.)

All of us were sitting down for lunch when we all got a message on our communicators from Cat. We had all expected to hear her telling us she was all right, and that her mission was a success, but what we got was this.

"Calling all Titan's! I hope this goes through. This was a trap they knew everything, and I won't be coming home. Please don't come after me... I love you guys, and Cy I am so sorry," Cat said from her voice we could hear that she was running, and that she was in tears. She thought she was going to die, and that brought us all to tears. I looked at the rest of the team.

"Trace her transmission we have to go," Robin said.

"I got her," I said.

We were heading towards the hive's base and I was hoping that Cat could hold them off for that long. We stormed the base until we made it to a room that had all of the doors had been sealed shut.

"Cat I am coming!" I yelled as a rammed the door. Even with Starfire's help it took us three tries to knock the door in. What we saw we didn't believe the room was on fire in some places, and there was a small circle of fire in the center of the room which we all knew that was where Cat was. As I spotted her I saw Mammoth spring at her he jumped and he was going to crush her. I ran towards him to stop him or cover Cat with my body but I was too late. Mammoth landed on Cat with a horrifying crunch. The flames died down as soon as he landed on her he injured what had flued the fire.

I ran at him as he retreated.

"Sorry we broke your dolly Cyborg, but she wasn't much fun anyways," Gizmo said sticking his tongue out at Cyborg.

"Yeah I think you should look into getting a new one," Mammoth said as he retreated.

The rest of the team was on their knees surrounding Cat who was still breathing, but barely. I kneeled with them and watched her. Her breathing was labored and I knew she wasn't going to be alive for very much longer. I held her head in my hand and her hand in the other.

"Cy," She said with a labored breath. "You shouldn't have to watch this Cy. I hurt. I can't breathe Cyborg. I am so tired. I tried, I tried so hard, but I couldn't win. They were to big, to strong... I am sorry. I knew that I should have just stayed hidden. I knew I would hurt you guys," Cat said inbetween her labored breathing and sobbing.

She used the last of her telepathic energy to undo the belt for me to keep. I kissed her just as she became limp in my arms. I pulled her so close to me if she was alive I would have killed her. As I held her her body just vanished as if she never existed, and that was the worst part of it.

"She is being reborn," Raven said, and as she put her hood down I could see how raw her face was from crying.

"Being reborn, and becoming Slade's property," I said as I walked away from my team and headed back towards the tower. I was going to find Cat again, and then I was going to kill Mammoth next time I seen him.


	15. Chapter 15

Something borrowed

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Teen titans or the borrowers series.

Chapter fifteen

(Cat's P.O.V.)

The scene in the Hive's base faded. My friends faded away with it. I could feel Raven try to hold my spirit back but she couldn't. There was a light and then I was standing in front of my sister Chrissy (Terra). I ran over to her and threw my arms around her.

"Chrissy," I said.

"Cat, we don't have a lot of time," Chrissy said.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"For me to explain everything Cat. You died, and are going to be reborn," Chrissy said.

"Okay. What do you have to explain?"

"That you will still have your powers Cat, you will keep your name, and you will remember everything just not at first," Chrissy said.

"Did you remember-"

"You? Yes Cat I did remember you after it was too late to do anything about it. I was too far gone, and there was no turning back," Chrissy said with a frown.

"Chris it's ok," I said.

"Yes, but there are a few things you need to know," Chrissy said.

(Raven's P.O.V.)

Cyborg had been shut up in Cat's room for two days now. He wouldn't come out, and it was obvious that he blamed Robin for Cat's death.

I knocked on Cat's door and then slid the door open and stepped in.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cyborg said harshly.

"Listen Cyborg. Cat may have died, but she is being reborn," I said to him.

"Yes, but Slade is after her just like he was with Terra and we can't stop him," Cyborg said, and it was obvious that he had lost hope in getting Cat back.

"Cyborg we can save her. You have to believe that," I said.

"Why should I? It's my fault she is dead. I didn't save her. I was supposed to protect her Raven, and when I saw Mammoth jump I should have moved faster to knock him out of the way," Cyborg said.

"Come with me. I know where she is," I said reaching for his hand.

(Cyborg's P.O.V.)

Raven took my hand and lead me to an Orphanage. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Cat is here," Raven said, "And so is Slade."

"Where is Slade?" I asked.

"There," Raven said pointing at a seemingly normal man.

The man was going back to the office.

"There is Cat. We have to get her,and get out of here before he gets back because he is filling out her paperwork to adopt her," Raven said. Then we moved towards a little girl who was barely four years old.

Raven picked her up, and then we ran out of there like hell was chasing us.

We made it back to the tower with the girl.

"What is going on?" Robin asked.

"Well this is Cat, and now me and Cyborg are kidnappers," Raven said.


	16. Chapter 16

Something borrowed

beccalovesbumblebee~ I am so sorry I have not updated this fic in a while. I hope you guys still check this out. I am going to try and make this chapter longer than the most recent ones because they were short. This most likely won't be in Cat's P.O.V. because she is three years old. Anyways I do not own Teen Titans or the Borrowers series.

Chapter sixteen

(Raven's P.O.V.)

I felt a lot better knowing that Cat was with us and not in that orphanage anymore, but the thing that had everyone on edge was the fact that Slade would be looking for her. He probably already knew that we took her. We had figured out that Cat was about three years old, and that she recognized us at least. Cat seemed to like Beast boy. I didn't get why but maybe it was because they had the same mentality. Me, and Cyborg sat on the couch and watched Beast boy play with Cat in the floor.

"Beast boy," Cat struggled to said as she clutched a block.

"Here," He took the block from her and put it gently on the top of the tower that they were building.

Cat giggled as she clapped her hands. While she did this a few blocks floated off of the ground.

"Cyborg look," I said as I pointed at the blocks. "Did you see that?"

"So she does still have her powers," Cyborg said in a sort of amusement. The blocks were on the ground again.

As Beast boy put another block on the top of the tower Cat said, "Beast boy I wouldn't do that."

As he placed the block the tower fell with a crash. Cat giggled for a minute and then she yawned picking up a block and tossing it at Beast boy. It hit him in the head.

"Ouch," Beast boy said, but I don't really think it hurt him that much.

"Cat that wasn't very nice," I said scolding her.

"I am sorry Beast boy," Cat said with a pout.

"It's okay Kitty," Beast boy said with a smirk.

"You realize she would have never let you call her that if she was still herself," Cyborg said.

"My big sister used to call me Kitty," Cat said as she began to cry. I thought that maybe what he said upset her at first but after he rubbed her back and she calmed down she began to cry again. We realized that she was just tired.

I scooped her up in my arms and tried to rock her, but I could not calm her down. I gave her to Cyborg, but he had the same result. The weird thing was that when I gave her to Beast boy he was able to calm her instantly. Another thing was that Cat did not like Starfire, and I mean she did not like her. When Starfire came into the room and took the screaming child from Cyborg she screamed even louder like Starfire had hurt her. It took Robin take Cat from Starfire and give Cat to Beast boy for Starfire to let her go.

Beast boy sat on the couch with Cat and watched some children's show until she went to sleep. I walked with him to Cat's room and helped him get her situated. We laid her on her couch and covered her up. Beast boy kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight Cat."

I smiled as he did that. He didn't think I saw him because he waited till I turned my back, but I caught him doing that with a quick glance.

"Come on Beast boy Robin wants us back in the living room for a meeting," I said as I exited the followed by Beast boy.

When we made it to the living room the others were sitting on the couch waiting.

"What's wrong Robin? We have Cat," Cyborg said.

"But for how long Cyborg? Slade is after her and by now he already knows that we have her," Robin said as he looked at Cyborg.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"That Slade will come for her, and how are we going to keep her from him?" Robin asked raising his voice.

"Robin we can amp up security in the tower, and watch her. Robin we have to try to save her," Cyborg pleaded.

With that said Cat walked down the hall with a blanket. She slid open the door to the living room, and crawled into Beast boy's lap.

He looked down at her before asking, "What's wrong Cat?"

"I had a bad dream," Cat mumbled covering her face with the blanket.

"Tell me about it," Cyborg pressed.

"It was the day that my brother died..." Cat said.

"Your brother?" Starfire asked.

"My baby brother died in an earthquake when the orphanage that we stayed at collapsed," Cat said.

"What happened after that?" I asked her.

"Me, and my big sister were moved here. Then shortly after Terra left. I haven't seen her since," Cat said.

We all looked at each other in pure sadness. We knew that Terra caused the earthquake that killed her brother, and she left Cat to keep her safe.

"I wonder if she went to find the little one," Cat muttered as she drifted back to sleep.

Cyborg grabbed Cat from Beast boy, and left the living room. I followed him slowly. I hung back as he entered the room.

After a few minutes I slid the door open quietly, and stepped in hiding myself in the shadows.

Cyborg was talking to Cat. "I am so sorry Cat this is all my fault. I should have protected you like a boyfriend should." Cyborg was crying.

Cat looked at him, and just for a second she looked like her old self. "Cy it wasn't your fault. It was meant to be," Cat whispered.

Cyborg just held her little hand in his and settled down on the floor. He had his guard up and his arm canon at the ready. As I stepped forward his weapons followed me.

"Relax Cyborg it's only me. So I guess you are taking guard duty tonight." I sat down next to him.

"Someone has to. I didn't guard her before so I am guarding her now," Cyborg said.

"She is still in there Cyborg, but I think there is a part of the story that we are missing," I said with a yawn.

"I know Raven. I can feel her, but I think that she is a little different now," Cyborg said.

After that I fell asleep sitting next to Cyborg. When I woke up Cyborg was asleep next to me and Cat was in between us. I smiled as I shook them both awake.

Cat woke up with a yawn. While Cyborg looked confused because he hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep.

"It is okay Cy I am still here," Cat said then she put her hands over her eyes.

"Raven where did Cat go?" Cyborg asked pretending he didn't see her. Cat laughed wildly.

"I am right here!" Cat exclaimed before I could answer him.

"Oh there you are!" Cyborg said smiling at Cat. I could tell he hated that she was like this, but was trying to hide it so Cat wouldn't pick up on it.

(Cyborg's P.O.V.)

It took us a month of questioning for her to tell us about the stories that Terra used to tell her about the little people or borrowers.

"Well you have to promise me that you will believe me," Cat said looking at me, Raven, and Beast boy.

"We promise," We said simultaneously.

"Pinky promise," She said looking each of us in the eye.

"Yes pinky promise," We all said again.

Each of us interlocked pinkies with Cat.

"Okay. Well Terra used to tell me about a little person named Cat. Terra said that she was real and that I may meet her one day like Terra had. She always said that she wanted to find Cat but she forgot where she left her, and figured that she would have moved before she found her again. When Terra left I thought she went to find Cat," Cat said.

I looked at her in complete shock. She knew all about herself, but not that it was her.

We put her to bed, and then we watched a movie.

When I went back into Cat's room to guard her. What I saw shocked me there was a dark figure holding a small child.

"Slade," I said as my cannon traced him.

"What are you going to do Cyborg? Shoot me that is child endangerment I believe. Anyways she is asleep and I wouldn't want to wake her," Slade said then he threw a smoke bomb and he was gone leaving me in there with some of his clone bots.

I defeated them quickly, but the ruckus brought everyone into the room.

"Where's Cat?" Raven asked.

"Slade came in here and took her. He was waiting for our guard to be down to snatch her." I frowned.

Robin touched my shoulder, and said, "Cyborg we will get her back. Raven track Cat and watch over her. Everyone else check the tower, and see if they are still here."

"I'm on it," Raven said then she was gone.

Beast boy transformed into a blood hound and searched for a scent, and Starfire had already flew down the hallway calling for Cat. I decided to go to my room to find something, because I knew Cat was gone.

When the search was finished Cat was gone, and Raven had not returned yet. I knew Raven was with Cat, and that she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

(Raven's P.O.V.)

I found Cat, and Slade. He had put her in bed. She was awake now, and very confused.

"Where am I?" Cat asked Slade.

"You are safe now my sweet. I saved you from those evil people," Slade said kindly patting Cat on the head, and pulling a cover over her.

"But they are my friends," Cat said so sweetly it hurt me that I couldn't come and take her away right now.

"Now I am your friend, and you are finally home," Slade said as he touched the back of her head. He left the room leaving me and her alone.

"Cat," I said coming out of the shadows.

"Raven," She answered a little to loudly.

"Shh it's okay. I am here. I need to get you out of here," I said as I scooped her into my arms. I didn't notice that Slade had come back into the room.

"Raven watch out," Cat said as Slade hit me in the head successfully knocking me down. Cat fell out of my arms.

"How predictable," Slade said as he picked up Cat. "You see my pet I would never let you fall."

"I will be back for you Cat. Don't let him hurt you," I said as I phased back to the tower to get the others.

I was just hoping he wouldn't do to her what I thought he was going to do to her.


End file.
